


Cat Fight

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Series: 25 Days of Ego Christmas [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big cat, Fluff, Gen, M/M, That never happens, anti loves blackmail, cat scratches, he also loves to ship everything, i mean everything, i wrote a story where the characters watch a movie together, it would totally work, kind of play fighting, like if you just wanted to see it as friendship, marvin is a big cat, schneep has a big ass needle, there's not a lot of romance in this one, they watch a movie, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: Marvin and Henrik can't decide on a movie to watch so they decide to fight it out. It doesn't go well.





	Cat Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop Whoop! Finals are over!! Yay!! That means I can write peacefully again!  
> This is day 15. The prompt is Christmas Movies/Music. I chose movies because I'm a sucker for dudes cuddling on the couch, platonically or otherwise, and watching a damn movie.  
> This can also be taken as a romance or nah. Your choice  
> Enjoy!

“Marv, if you say that one more time, I will cut you!” 

“Say what?” Marvin sneered, “Oh, you mean that the live action How the Grinch Stole Christmas is and always will be better than A Christmas Story?”

Henrik cursed and pulled a syringe from his coat, “I warned you, Magician.”

Marvin eyed the needle warily, green sparks flickering around his fingers, “You want to fight, Doc? Winner picks the movie.”

Henrik grinned, “Let’s see what you’ve got, Magic Boy.”

The two stared at each other for several minutes, anticipating who would make the first move. When the tension finally hit its peak, Marvin pounced. Green magic flurried around him, blocking him from view. When it cleared, a giant white cat was soaring through the air.

Henrik, of course, was expecting this. He dodged out of the way right before massive paws slammed into his chest, “Here, kitty kitty,” he drawled, grinning.

The cat growled low in its throat, stalking around Henrik. He held the syringe up a little higher, reminding Marvin of its existence, “Don’t get to close, Magic Boy. Wouldn’t want you to get a shot.”

Marvin hissed and clawed at the doctor, being mindful of the needle. He might be a giant cat but needles were still annoyingly painful. He prowled back and forth, searching for any weakness in the doctor’s defenses. There were none. He let out an annoyed yowl.

“That’s right, pretty kitty. I’ve been sparring with Anti. He’s showed me a few tricks here and there to keep my defenses up while on the offensive. Why don’t I show you some of them?” he lunged at the cat, grabbing a handful of fur and vaulting over the lithe shoulders. Marvin screeched and reared, pawing at the air in hopes of snagging some of Henrik’s coat.

“Ah ah ah, not quite,” Henrik sneered, “Perhaps we should find a ball of string. I think that is a much better opponent for you.”

Marvin’s eyes flashed and he flipped towards the smug doctor, his shoulders hunching dangerously. He sat there, frozen, his eyes locked on Henrik. Eventually, the doctor blinked and Marvin pounced. His paws hit Henrik right in the chest, knocking the air out of the man. He tumbled to the ground, hitting with a thud. Marvin sat happily on top of him, a smug look on his feline face.

“Don’t think you’ve won yet,” Henrik gasped, grabbing the big cat’s tail and yanking.

Marvin yowled. His claws dug into the doctor’s chest, tearing at his skin. Henrik yelped, letting go of the tail to grab at the paws, ripping them off of him. Marvin, thrown off balance, toppled over ungracefully, landing on his back next to the doctor.

They both laid there, breathing hard. Eventually, Henrik sat up, wincing with the movement. He carefully peeled his shirt off and inspected his chest, poking at the scratches carefully. He sighed in relief when he realized they were nothing more than large surface wounds. He might need one or two stitches, but nothing life-threatening.

He turned to the large cat that was still lying next to him, “Perhaps next time we should play rock paper scissors.”

Marvin meowed in agreement, sitting up and shaking out his ruffled fur.

“But for now let’s compromise. Is Rudolph an acceptable viewing option?”

The cat purred loudly, bounding into the living room and curling up on the couch, looking at Henrik expectantly. The doctor sighed and followed the magician, setting the movie up and plopping down next to the other ego, remote in hand.

Marvin continued to purr, albeit slightly quieter. He stretched out, shoving his head onto Henrik’s lap and nudging his stomach until the man placed a soft hand on his head.

Henrik chuckled at him and scratched behind a fluffy ear, “You are such a needy beast.”

Marvin continued to purr. The soft rumble slowly got quieter until he fell completely silent. Henrik looked down at him, smiling when he saw that the cat had fallen asleep. He continued stroking the soft fur, his eyes slowly drooping.

By the time the movie ended, they were both asleep. Henrik had slumped over and was using Marvin’s shoulder as a pillow while Marvin’s head was still resting on Henrik’s lap.

Anti found them there the next morning and rolled his eyes, taking a sip from his bitter coffee, “Straight, my ass.” He pulled his phone out and snapped a picture, a slow grin spreading across his face, “Let’s see how they argue their way out of this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> So Anti clearly ships these dorks. But I also have a headcanon where he kind of ships everything. And I mean EVERYTHING. All of his time on the internet is going to have to wear off on him eventually.   
> Also, I passed all of my finals. At least I think I did. I'm still waiting on one of the scores, but I feel good about it, so I'm crossing my fingers. But now that the hell is finally over, that means I can write a lot now. I have three weeks of nothing to do but work and write, so let's get down to business. (Mulan quietly plays in the background)


End file.
